Frustrating Cliffhangers
by CelestialBronzeLightning
Summary: ""I can not believe you, Rick Riordan!" Amy shouted as she hurled her copy of 'The son of Neptune' across the room. "Do you have to end every book you write with a cliffhanger?" she asked in disbelief."


**Hey! I'm back with another little one-shot sequel-type thing as requested by readingfreak3546, The Gone Angel and NatalieKfan but you don't have to read it for this to make sense. Thanks guys, I'm glad you liked it :)**

* * *

"I can not believe you, Rick Riordan!" Amy shouted as she hurled her copy of 'The son of Neptune' across the room. "Do you have to end every book you write with a cliffhanger?" she asked in disbelief.

Amy had just finished 'The son of Neptune' and Fisk wouldn't let her get the next book until her birthday which was almost four months away.

"I was waiting for this for so long! Couldn't you just put the Percabeth reunion at the end?"

She got up to retrieve the book from the far corner of her room.

She picked the book up and opened it to the last page and re-read it as she made her way over to her bed where she sat down.

She closed the book after she had finished, breathed out and started counting to ten in her mind.

'One,' she thought slowly as she closed her eyes.

'Two,' her Madrigal agent trainer had always told her to count to ten and take deep breaths to control her anger.

'Three,' she thought as her hands subconsciously curled into fists.

'Four.' he legs tensed.

'Five,' she thought and realized that she probably wouldn't manage to count to ten but it was worth a shot.

'Six.'

"Damn you, Riordan! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. "Why does the world have to be so unfair!" she asked, letting all of her frustration into those nine words.

'I have to wait until my birthday to get it,' she thought sadly as she got up from her bed and leant against it.

'Why?' she asked herself, banging her fists against the wall.

"Bloody hell, Amy," Ian said.

Amy whirled around to face him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her jaw clenched.

"Oh, nothing much, love," he replied.

"Then get out. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something here?"

Ian raised a finger. "As I was saying," he said. "I was wondering what the yelling was about."

"Nothing," Amy replied coldly. "I'm glad you're leaving tomorrow. You always have to be in the middle of everything, don't you?"

"Don't be like that, love," Ian said as he stepped into the room.

"I swear," Amy said threateningly. "If you call me love one more time I'm going to punch that stupidly handsome smug smile off your face!"

"Handsome?" Ian asked with one eyebrow raised as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Amy flushed. "Just get out, okay?"

"Not until you tell me what got you so worked up," Ian smirked and Amy tried desperately to hide the book behind her back.

"It's nothing," Amy said and by her tone of voice you could tell that you shouldn't push it.

"We both know it isn't nothing," Ian pressed. "What's that behind your back?"

"Ian. Get out, I'm completely serious."

"Love-"

The look in Amy's face was murderous as she placed the book on her nightstand face down and turned to face Ian.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Amy said with a very fake sweet smile plastered on her face. "What was the last thing you said? Could you repeat that?"

Ian backed out of the room slowly with his hands raised slightly.

"I've got some... Lucian business to attend to..." his sentence trailed off as he saw the look in Amy's eyes. "You're not buying it, are you?" he asked with a sigh.

Amy shook her head.

"Look, Amy," he said, making sure not to call her 'love'. "It's a habit-"

He was cut off by Amy. "I give you ten seconds to get out of my room."

Ian looked at her curiously.

"Nine."

"Do you really think that will get me out? I've-"

"Eight."

"Come on, Amy. You can't seriously-"

"Seven," Amy said steadily.

"Six, I would get moving, Ian."

"You wouldn't-" Ian said, not showing any movement.

"Watch me. Five."

"Four," Amy said as a smile creeped onto her face.

"Three."

By this time Ian had started to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Two," Amy said slowly.

Ian's nerves wilted and he sped out of the room as fast as he could.

"One," Amy said and closed the door.

She sighed and sat back down on her bed.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up, not even bothering with checking the caller ID.

"Hello, Amy. It's Fiske. I'm at the bookstore. Ian just convinced me to get you the next Heroes of Olympus book. He even said he'd be willing to pay for it. It must be urgent. Anyway, I'll be back with the book in about five minutes.

"Thanks, Fiske," Amy said and hung up. She briefly wondered how Ian had known what she wanted but then she remembered that she'd placed the book in plane sight. Ian had probably seen the book in a library or something before.

She sighed happily and lay down on her back.

'Maybe Ian isn't all bad,' she thought as she waited for her new book to arrive.

* * *

**As always, I'll be hoping for reviews of any kind :) You can even review about eating cookies, I'm not going to name anyone but *looks at Agent Get Amy And Ian Together accusingly* well, let's just say it's been done. (If you do review about cookies you'd better have one left over for me!)**

**Yeah, this had slight Amian in it :D**

**See ya soon,**

**CelestialBronzeLightning **


End file.
